Meowth and the One-Trick Touch
by Pokemonfanthings
Summary: This story is about the Team Rocket trio, some magic, and an odd transformation.
1. No Pay-Day

**Welcome to my Seventh Fanfic!**

If you've read any of my other fics, you'll find that it is a bit different from the others. This story is about the TRio, some magic, and an odd transformation. I was inspired by some fanart I've seen floating around Tumblr. I hope you enjoy. As always, you can PM me with a question or ask via review and I will get back to you asap.

 **XO**

 **Meowth and the One-Trick Touch**

 **By Pokemonfanthings**

It all started with an argument:

"How can you believe in magic, after all this time?" Jessie asked James as she helped herself to their meager collection of fruit.

"How can you not believe in magic?" James retorted. "We've been to Santa's Workshop! We saw the twerp turn into a Pikachu! We've even done our own magic tricks!"

"Tricks, not real," she replied. "Everything in the world can be explained with science or Pokémon. Pokémon have special abilities that make it seem like magic is real, but at the end of the day, it's nothing more than an ability...or science. Magic is only real in fiction."

"I bet magic is real. I-I bet I'll find a way to prove it too!"

James stood up after the exclamation. His stubborn and hopeful heart doesn't resign easily, and he'd rather carry on this debate then admit that he may be wrong.

"Meowth, who's side are you on?" James asked in an almost whiny tone.

"Neider of yous," he replied. "I'm just here fer de Oran berries."

"Ha! Meowth agrees with me," Jessie laughed.

"No, he just said he's neutral! Right, buddy?" said James.

"Oh, yere usin' 'buddy' on me. Sure Jim, I'll agrees with you," Meowth responded.

"So, both you numskulls think magic is real…hmmm…then prove it…" said Jessie.

"I don't wanna," Meowth complained. "Sounds like it'll be too much work. I hate workin' and I already do too much. "

"Then you're on my side by default," she surmised.

It was already nightfall so the argument didn't carry on for much longer. They slept in their usual state of pride and discomfort, then after another measly morning meal, the trio took out the map they had recently stolen from Brock.

"According to this, they are heading to the Au…the Auber…Aubergeeen…Au-ba-ginn…James, how do you pronounce this place?" Jessie inquired.

"Au-berr-gin. They are going to the Aubergine Gym," said James.

"Dat's a real place?" Meowth asked as he looked over James' shoulder.

"We fished this directly outta of the squinty-twerp's knapsack. He wouldn't carry a fake map around," James reasoned.

"Precisely!" Jessie agreed. "And it isn't far. Let's take our time."

"Weeze always take our time no matta what," Meowth mumbled as he followed the cheery couple away from their latest den.

"There is town surrounding this gym," said Jessie, sounding like a tour guide. "A quaint little village with quaint little shops. I bet they have quaint little jewels too."

"If weeze got dere map, den how dey gonna get dere? And what's de point in goin' if they ain't gonna be able to find it?" Meowth asked the duo.

"I'm sure they'll manage," Jessie replied. "And jewels, Meowth! We can use some jewels."

"We can take pictures and upload them directly to Team Rocket's black market website. Potential buyers from all over the world go on that website. This time tomorrow we can be filthy rich," James hummed.

"Hmmm…I likes de idea of bein' filthy rich instead just filthy," said Meowth.

The three approached a cart that looked abandoned yet full of merchandise. They took a quick look around, and when they thought they were all alone, they began snatching everything in sight.

"A pearl! Green shards! A star piece! A comet shard! This is what I was hoping for," said Jessie.

"Incredible!" James exclaimed.

"Weeze sure doin' somethin' right dis time," said Meowth.

Meowth was suddenly met with a pair of elderly green eyes. A short woman with shaggy grey hair and a broomstick in hand hissed in his face.

"Get out! Get out! Shoo!" She yelled as she spanked Meowth with the broom.

"Hey watch de merchandise!" Meowth groaned as he tried to fasten his bag of jewels.

Jessie and James quickly returned their packs to their back. James scooped up Meowth.

"Now, now, Meowth, you know stealing is wrong," James said in an infantilizing voice.

"Please excuse our kitten. He is so immature…can't even use the litter box yet," Jessie giggled in that same baby-tone.

"Hmm Rockets, eh? I haven't lost my marbles yet. Give me back my trade items or I'll call Jenny, and the Jennys of this down don't play nice," said the old woman.

The trio ran away instead. Meowth accidentally left a trail of pearls, gems, and precious shards to their hideout, and it wasn't long until the old lady and an Officer Jenny discovered their hideout. Jessie and James went to release their Pokémon, only to realize:

"We've dropped the balls again!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Go get them," Jessie ordered as she threw Meowth into the opposing Ditto and Growlithe.

"Fight! Go Meowth!" James cheered.

"Use Pay Day!" Jessie instructed. "Umm…if you ever learned it…"

"I didn't!" Meowth shrieked as he scrambled behind Jessie and James.

The trio ran until they reached their hot-air balloon. They were in the sky before Jenny, the old lady, the Ditto, and the Growlithe could catch up to them.

"We may be lying dirty cheats, but you can't call us out of shape," said James.

"That's right. Not only is this running good for our figures, but it comes in handy," Jessie said as she placed her backpack on the floor of the balloon. "Of course, we would have gotten at least a third more jewels if Meowth didn't drop his…and I wouldn't have had to run away so fast and mess up my hair."

"Meowth, you should at least try to learn Pay Day. I know that you used up many of your moveslots… but I heard that Pokémon nowadays have eight, nine, as many as ten moveslots!" said James.

"You'd be an asset to the team instead of being the ass of the team," Jessie added.

"Tough crowd. Dis is how yous treat me? Sayin' I don't use de litter box? Treatin' me likes I just hatched outta my egg? Mockin' me fer not knowin' Pay Day?" Meowth angrily replied.

"If only magic were real, I'd make you into something more useful. Even a human is more helpful than a one-trick Pokémon," said Jessie.

Meowth's grimace intensified and James looked to the cat with sympathy.

"Jess, maybe that's a little too—"

"Lemmy outta here!" Meowth demanded. "Land dis ting and lemmy out!"

"Meowth, we are sor—"

"Sorry ain't cuttin' it, not today," Meowth said as he turned his back to the pair. "Lemmy out."

"B-but…Jess! Apologize to Meowth!"

"No," she asserted, crossing her arms and turning away from the boys.

James sighed. He couldn't think of anything better do to then to land the balloon. Perhaps after a nice walk, Meowth would cool down and call them to pick him up. Maybe, while he and Jessie are alone in the balloon, he could do something to soften her up. James counted all their Pokeballs—all safe and sound—so the only one missing would be poor Meowth.

"Do you want to take Wobbufet with you?" James asked as he held the Pokeball out to Meowth.

"Wobbufet is mine, and he'd rather stay here with me!" Jessie snapped as she snatched the Pokeball from James' weak grasp.

"I have Chimecho," James offered. "A least take Chimey."

"No…I wanna go alone," Meowth said as he climbed out of the basket.

"Okay…we'll miss you," James said sadly. "Happy trails."

Sunset was still hours away, but the scratch-cat Pokémon didn't want to take any chances. Meowth decided to turn around and head to the closest town, which is still Aubergine. He figured that as long as he keeps his mouth shut, everyone would assume he is just a regular stray. He's played this role before.

"Poor Meowth. If he is not back by early tomorrow morning, we are going to hunt him down and you are going to apologize," James told Jessie.

"That cat is so proud. He thinks he's better than us. We are the foolish humans, he's the top cat," said Jessie. "Almost every time we fail, it's because of him. I am not saying he deserves to be lost in the woods, but if he continues to let us down, we should tell the boss to stick him with some other team."

"We are a family. We've been through so much together. You are just upset. I bet he'll be back in an hour…maybe two…I'll fly slow," James replied.

"You do whatever. I am going to be listening to music so don't interrupt unless you really need something," she retorted.

James hates it when she does that, but thankfully it isn't often. Indeed, arguments among the trio are often fought till some kind of resolve, but occasionally someone walks away for a bit, and when that happens, the stolen iPhone comes out and from it lonely tunes play.

 **XO**

Notes:

+Next Chapter is either up or will be in a few minutes.

+Thank you for reading, and if you have time, please give me some feedback:)


	2. Stray Cat

**XO**

As Jessie and James floated away, Meowth strolled—on four legs—down the center road of the small village. Small children waved and he waved back. Some Pokémon stopped to talk with him, and Meowth gave no hints that he knows anything about Team Rocket or Jessie and James. Until he saw the twerps.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu shouted as it ran towards Meowth.

Meowth brandished his claws and stood up on his hind legs. Ash, Misty, Brock, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie didn't even bother to ask.

"I'm alone, by de way," Meowth said, his claws ready to slash. "Dumb and dumber don't wants me no more."

"How can we trust you? We can't ever trust you," said Ash.

"Well…if he's really alone, he is harmless," said Misty, recalling past experiences. "And if he's not alone, then Jessie and James must be around here somewhere. We'll just be on-guard."

"I don't even wants to battle," Meowth announced. "I'm goin' my own way. No more Team Rocket. Call back dis Pikachu and I'll put away dese claws."

"Pikachu, return," Ash said cautiously.

Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and Meowth returned to all fours.

"You're really done," said Brock, not sure if he believed it. "In that case, can you give me back our map? I know you took it."

"James' got it. Dey flew dat way," Meowth said as he pointed northward. "Dey plan on ambushin' you a mile off Slowpoke Ave."

"You are helping us?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Wow. I feel kinda bad about this," said Serena. "Ash? Misty? Brock? You've known him longer."

"I say we leave him. The fewer Rockets the better," said Ash.

"Yeah," Meowth half-heartedly agreed.

"Good luck," said Misty.

"Thanks for the tip-off," said Bonnie.

"Happy trails," said Brock.

Meowth smiled sadly. He was already missing James. 'Happy trials' is James' saying. He never heard anyone else but James say it. He gave them a pathetic wave, then walked forward.

"I bet he'll return to them by tomorrow," said Misty. "He's prone to loneliness, and on the weak side. I think Fury Swipes is his only move. He doesn't even know Scratch or Tackle."

"Really? Are you sure about that? I thought he was on the older side…like maybe the same age as Jessie and James. It'd be odd for him to only know one move after all these years, especially being a part of Team Rocket," said Clemont.

"He _is_ odd," Ash pointed out.

"He's demotivated," said Brock. "He can probably learn new moves and just doesn't want to. Maybe now that he's on his own, he'll try harder to develop his skills."

"I don't want to think about it," said Ash. "I'm hoping that we'll never see Team Rocket again."

 **XO**

Within an hour Meowth managed to fetch stale cupcakes and bread out of the dumpster behind the town's largest bakery. He drank salty water from the hose of a Mareep ranch and slept underneath the porch of a small house. He found that though it was lonelier, the living conditions were not much different from what he's experienced in the past.

After he woke up, he went looking for more food. He stepped into the only building with an open door: The Aubergine Gym.

"Dis place is decorated with eggplants. How weird," said Meowth, accidentally speaking aloud.

"So here comes the talking and thieving Meowth!" A familiar voice announced.

"Yer dat old woman!" Meowth exclaimed.

Meowth tried to run away. He turned around to see that the door from which he had entered was closed shut. He jumped for the handle, but he was unable to grip it with his paws. He tried to push through, but it was too heavy. He stared back at the woman with fear and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Interesting. I've heard of talking Pokémon before, never seen one," said the lady. "My name is Helena."

"K. Lemmy out!" Meowth ordered.

"Don't you want food? I have food you can have."

"K, give me de food den lemmy out!"

She chuckled. Meowth discovered that she had two Ditto. They spoke of her kindness and generosity. Meowth was intrigued: the only Pokémon who lies is him. He trusted the Ditto and followed them to the back room. Helena handed him onigiri. Meowth ate it with satisfaction.

"Usually on travelin' days like dis, all I eats is fruit," he told his hosts.

"Ditto di Ditto," the woman's Ditto chided.

"Yeah, I knows it ain't healthy fer a Meowth to eat fruit every day, but it's all I got most of de time. Team Rocket is serious business. We work all day and all night and neva take no breaks."

"You poor thing," Helena sarcastically sighed.

"I know, rights? De oughta treat me betta. Dat's why I'm alone. My teammates weren't bein' fair. What's yer story?"

"My story?" Helena asked, intrigued by the Pokémon's curiosity.

"Yeah, tell me 'bout yourself. It's been a lonely twenty-four hours."

"This is a Ditto-themed gym and I am the leader. It is not mainstream so I don't have many visitors. It's for trainers who want to go above and beyond but don't wish to leave Kanto. My badges are legitimate so they can count towards a trainer's eight, but generally, I am not commonly sought out by youth."

"Oh, okays," said Meowth, attempting to sound interested.

"I am also half-psychic," she divulged.

"Half-psychic? Why not all-de-way psychic?" Meowth inquired.

"It's just the way I was born. I can make predictions that are mostly true. More often my powers simply allow me to get a better sense of someone's life and how they feel about it. With you, I can tell without even using my powers that you want to start fresh."

"Dat would be great. New team, new goals…no more twerp and Pikachu, no more hearin' bout Jessie's hair problems or James' collections. No more Wobbufet always bumpin' into me and hoggin' all the good fruit."

"You are talking about your family."

"I guess dere de closes ding to family I gots…but dat's over now. I'm startin' fresh."

"I have a cousin named Heleni. Her psychic powers are significantly more powerful than mine, and she has a _magic_ touch. You should meet her. She lives far away in Sinnoh; if you want a fresh start, she will be a good person with whom to travel."

"I ain't goin' in no Pokeball. And I ain't battlin' no one, I ain't doin' tricks. I just wanna nap and get free food."

"You want to be a lap-cat."

"If dat means I get to sit on laps all day, den yes, dat's what I want."

"Then you'll love my cousin."

In the meantime, James had landed the balloon and was walking through the next closest town, another small village called 'Old Rosetown'. They visited the grocery store, the Pokémon Center, the Pokémon Nursery, the Apparel Shop, and even the Name Rater. No one saw nor heard a Meowth, let allow one that speaks like a human.

"He could have gone back to Aubergine," said James. "Do you remember the direction in which he went?"

"No. If you wanted to go find him, you should have paid attention to that detail," Jessie said coldly.

James smiled wearily. He rubbed his partner's shoulders and hummed the tune to one of their favorite songs. She smiled a genuine smile. Then sadness and guilt set in.

"He must be in Aubergine…but that's ten miles away. It will take us at least an hour, and by then the twerps could be all the way in Aqua Park," said Jessie. "And that doesn't include the time it will take to find him, assuming that we will find him there."

"Meowth is more important than the twerps. We will spend twenty more minutes looking around here—maybe he is purposely hiding from us—then we are going to Aubergine. I'll get Officer Jenny on the case if I have to!"

"She'd arrest us," Jessie sighed. "And I am not going to the nuthouse for that furball."

They groaned in unison. Eleven miles away, Meowth was napping contently, so spoiled that he couldn't care to let the thoughts of Jessie and James distress him.

 **XO**

Notes: 

+Thanks for reading. Please review if you have a few seconds to spare:)


	3. Heleni's Magic

**XO**

Heleni momentarily confused Meowth, for she looks tremendously similar to her cousin. She was pleased to me the talking cat and immediately began telling him about her lavish estate and accompanying farmland. All Meowth heard was 'fish', 'warm, dry, heated beds', 'no labor', and 'no Pokeballs'. He agreed to go with her to Sinnoh. Then Helena ruined it by explaining Meowth's situation.

"Oh, you poor thing! I would love to take you home, but I cannot take you away from your family simply because of a quarrel. I have values."

"But…but…dere crooks! Dere on de most wanted list…dere not even good at stealin' Pokémon, and dat's dere main job!" Meowth argued. "I wanna go to where dere's unlimited tuna and heated mattresses!"

"I refuse to separate family," said Heleni. "However…however, there is another way I can help you."

Helena and Heleni smiled widely. The two women nodded to one another, secretly discussing a plan under Meowth's nose—or chin since he doesn't have a nose. Meowth asked the Ditto what was happening, but it didn't have an answer.

"I am not only psychic, I'm magical," Heleni revealed. "I am a true witch."

"I ain't fallin' for that," Meowth sighed, disappointed by her news.

"Don't be doubtful. My magic is powerful."

"K, well even my dumb teammates can do magic tricks."

"I don't perform tricks. I make the impossible possible."

"How?"

"I'll show you," said Heleni. "Tell me, Meowth, what is your favorite food?"

"Tuna fer sure," said Meowth.

"Then have a piece."

Heleni handed him a plate with grilled tuna. Meowth did a double-take. A moment prior there was nothing but raisin bread on that platter, and now there was tuna. Meowth hastily picked up a piece and took a large bite.

"Ah! It's really tuna!" Meowth exclaimed. "How did you do it? Tell me your secret!"

"I don't have a secret. I told you I am magical. I turned that bread into tuna. I am a transformer; that is my gift. I can transform almost anything into something else as long as it is of equal or lesser value," said Heleni.

"And value is determined by the beholder," Helena added.

"Di~," Ditto agreed.

"It is why I am so fond of Ditto," said Heleni. "I might be able to help you…Helena mentioned that your teammates don't respect you because you are a Meowth. If I transformed you, do you think they'd respect you?"

"I know dey'd ratha have Ash's Pikachu den me…but I don't wanna go into a Pokeball," said Meowth. "Yous saying yous could make me a different Pokémon, right?"

"Yes. Or into a human," Heleni said with a sly grin.

"A human?" Meowth asked.

"Yes, I can do that," said Heleni.

 _'_ _If only magic were real, I'd make you into something more useful. Even a human is more helpful than a one-trick Pokémon.'_

Jessie's voice is loud and clear, even in his flashback. He'll become a human alright if that is what she wants. She can't complain if she gets exactly what she wants. Well…she could…but Meowth didn't think about this. Instead, he said:

"Make me into a human den!"

"Gladly," said Heleni.

"Now dear sister, at least explain the complications before you do this to poor Meowth. For starters, at least give him a towel or blanket," said Helena.

Heleni pulled a large woolen blanket from the couch of the gym's breakroom. Meowth was completely covered by it and began complaining about his discomfort.

"I don't know what yer doin'! Get it off!" he demanded.

"You are going to want it in a moment, dear. Believe me," Heleni said with a wink. "Thank you for reminding me, Helena."

Helena bowed as Meowth finally managed to free his head from the blanket.

"As a human, you will have to learn the rules of being a human. If you don't follow the rules, then I will have no choice but to go own to the jailhouse and beg the guards to let me turn you back into a Meowth."

"Rules? Humans got rules?" he asked dumbly.

"Laws," Heleni clarified.

"Oh yeah, dose tings."

"No stealing," said Helena. "Even from dumpsters."

"No driving without a license."

"No breaking into people's homes, businesses, or cars."

"No going to the bathroom on the side of the road."

"No attacking law enforcement."

"No attacking anyone."

"No—"

"Yous got a lotta rules," Meowth interrupted. "Jessie, James, and I have been breaking all de rules yous just said fer years and weeze never got caught."

"You won't be a Team Rocket agent anymore. You will be alone. No form of ID, no job, no family, just me and Heleni, if you decide to stay with us inside of returning to your family. Are you sure this is what you want?" Helena asked. "It isn't easy to turn people back."

"As long as you stay at equal or lesser value, I can turn you back into a Meowth whenever," said Heleni. "I think you'll be fine."

"K. I'm ready. Do it!" Meowth demanded.

The cat closed his eyes with excitement. He hadn't thought of it recently, but becoming a human has crossed his mind before.

There was no noise, no movement, and no feeling when he transformed. He didn't even know it happened until Heleni and Helena exclaimed:

"You are sooooo cute!"

The women shook his shoulders and grabbed his cheeks. They gushed about his 'little face', 'tassel of blond hair', his 'amazing emerald eyes, his 'pinkish-boyish persona', and even the dirt on his face and hair. He looked down, and for reasons he wasn't' quite sure, jumped and then covered himself, embarrassed by what he just saw.

"That is why we gave you the blanket," Helena giggled. "It's nothing we haven't seen before…now take a real look at yourself!"

Meowth sat upright and looked to the large window on his left. He was stunned. It worked. He was a human. A not-half-bad-looking human.

 **XO**

Notes:

\+ Next chapter will be up tonight.

+Thank you for reading:) Please review if you have the time.


	4. Human

**XO**

"How come I look like a twerp?" were the first words from Meowth's mouth.

' _My voice! What happened? Where did my voice go?'_ were his panicked thoughts.

"You lost your lisp because you know have a human throat and mouth and with a human throat and mouth, you don't have the lisp. Of course, some humans are exceptions…but not you. Talk more. You still sound like you are from Brooklyn."

"I'm from Hollywood," said Meowth. "Geeze! I sound like a human! I look like one! Now…. now what do I do?"

"I suggest you go find your teammates…. after you put on clothes," said Heleni. "And take a bath. There is an apparel shop across the way. I will measure your height and girth and then bring the measurements there while Helena gets you cleaned up."

Meowth let the ladies measure his waist, arms, and stature. He was intrigued by the concept of clothes…now required for him, now illegal for him to be without.

"You are such a little muffin! Just made it to four feet! So cute!" Heleni squealed.

"Quite adorable. Already I am thinking you should stay this way," said Heleni. "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Old? Like age?" Meowth asked.

"Yes."

"I dunno. I never kept track of it before. Is dat important?"

The girls looked to one another briefly then scanned him, making him nervous.

"You certainly aren't an adult. Even if this were to be your adult height, I can tell by your bone structure that you are still a child," said Heleni. "This is interesting…."

"I don't get it. So…adults, they're the ones who run the show," said Meowth. "And if I'm a kid…I'm a twerp! I told you I wanted to be a human, not a twerp!"

"Calm yourself. I don't know why you are a child…all I know for sure is that I made you a human of equal of lesser value to what you were as a Pokémon. Perhaps this is where you are in Pokémon years converted to human years," said Heleni.

"Pokémon live longer lives than humans do," Helena reminded Meowth.

"So you're saying that not only am I a twerp, but I'm not going to live as long?" Meowth asked.

"Don't worry about it: one step at a time. I'll go get you clothes, then you can try stuff on. Do you have a favorite color?"

"Color…well…I don't really own much stuff…. blue is nice…no, lavender. I like lavender," said Meowth.

He felt a pang, for he inadvertently reminded himself of James. But he didn't say 'never mind'. Remembering James wouldn't be so bad is what he reasoned.

"I will find something lavender for you. Any other preferences?" Heleni asked.

"Not yet," he answered.

Meowth was left alone with Helena and her two Ditto. For any other human, this wouldn't be awkward. But Meowth felt awkward. His body is bigger than his Meowth form. He is cold—even under the wool blanket. His eyesight isn't as strong; items from across the room that were clear a moment ago are no longer detectable. And smell. His sense of smell was just heightened—because now he has a nose on his face. The collage of scents made him nauseous, then anxious, then the anxiety made him more nauseous. He threw up all over that wool blanket.

"It's always an adventure when Heleni comes to visit," Helena said as she handed him a towel. "I'll wash that blanket…then you can keep it!"

"Gee thanks," he grumbled. "Being a human sucks so far."

"You'll feel better after a shower and some clothes. I'll show you to the bath. I have one right here in the gym for my—and now your—convenience."

Meowth grimaced at the idea of purposely getting himself wet. But, he felt gross, and supposedly humans like showers. He decided to try it out.

"Now that I'm in here…what do I do?" Meowth asked from behind the steam-frosted glass.

"Rub the bar of soap over every inch of your skin, then use the shampoo on your head—just on the hair," she called back. "Then wash the shampoo out and use conditioner on your hair. Let it sit for a minute then wash that out too."

"K!"

 _'I didn't know humans had a method to showering. Normally Pokémon just jump in a lake or something and use soap if we have it…which we usually don't…'_

"Meowth, don't use up all the hot water! It's been ten minutes! You should be done by now!" Helena called to him.

"K…"

He missed the hot rain on his now-bare skin when the cold air hit him in one giant and enduring wave of discomfort.

"How do you feel?" Helena asked after she wrapped him in a large bathrobe.

"Like a human, I guess."

 **XO**

Jessie and James had spent so much time staking out in Aubergine's only Apparel Shop that the manager told them that they had to either pick up a shift or leave. They decided to stay and take on the extra work—and cash.

"The twerps can be all the way on the other side of the Viridian Forest by now," Jessie lamented. "And we are here pretending to be law-abiding denizens of this crummy village."

"Lower your voice," James quietly admonished. "I don't like it either…but this is what you get for driving Meowth away!"

"You didn't do much to stop him. You practically agreed with me."

"I thought that he just needed a cooldown! There is a phone in every Pokémon Center and a Pokémon Center in every town. He knows both of our phone numbers and headquarters. I am waiting for a call."

"Shit! Do you think he called the Boss?"

"I was thinking more that he could have been hurt. He wouldn't have gone into the forest alone…what if someone captured him?!"

"He would run away the moment he had the chance."

"B-but…I am terribly worried. He's my best friend. I only have four friends. You, Meowth, Christopher, and Mondo. I suppose I have my Pokémon too…but I can't talk to them the way I can talk to you or Meowth."

Jessie sighed in sympathy. Surely James has a few more friends…there is that old bike gang….and he probably had neighbors growing up…the squinty-twerp and him had a thing going…but Meowth is special. No one can replace Meowth, and they both know that they will not be at ease until Meowth is back safe and sound—or with them, safe or not.

"He might be fishing. We should check the stream that runs back through the woods," said Jessie.

"We already looked," James said glumly.

"We'll look again, longer and harder this time."

Wobbufet and the rest of the trio's Pokémon entered the Apparel Shop. Jessie and James were once again disappointed that the crew had no updates.

"Excuse me, sir," an elderly woman told James. "I have measurements for a young friend of mine. He is a boy, likes lavender, fairs on the shorter side. Can you assist me?"

"Certainly" James agreed.

"I'll help too," said Jessie.

James picked out a handsome blazer while Jessie handled finding the right pair of jeans and slacks. As they looked at various items, the old woman struck up a conversation with the duo.

"Are you young people trainers?" she inquired.

"Sorta. We have Pokémon and we do battle on a regular basis," James answered.

"Lovely. I love grass and bug types. You?"

"Poison, mostly," said Jessie.

"I like grass and psychic," said James. "And normal types…"

She listed off her various teammates. She felt the urge to include Meowth, and almost said it, but he held back.

"I run trials at my farm in Sinnoh," said Heleni. "Not quite a position as well-known or prestigious as a gym leader…I recently met a very sweet Meowth."

"Meowth?" Jessie and James said together, raising their voices in harmony.

"Yes," Heleni said with a knowing smile.

"We have been looking everywhere for our friend—um, our Pokémon—Meowth! Where did you last see him….it?" James stumbled.

"At the Aubergine Gym…could have been a different Meowth…" Heleni responded.

"The Meowth you saw…did it talk like a human?" Jessie asked.

"Sure did. I don't know for certain if he is still there, but you might as well try since you're desperately looking for him," said Heleni.

"After we get you out of here, we are heading right over to that gym," said James. "Will you point it out?"

"Certainly."

Heleni wasn't sure how or when Jessie and James would realize the truth, nor did she care. When they got to the door of the gym, they knocked and waited for several long minutes. Then a lady came to the door.

"I am Elaine, the gym leader's sister," said the woman. "Helena is not here."

"Tell her that her dear cousin is looking for her," said Heleni.

"She said no visitors," said Elaine.

"I am your cousin!"

"Sorry. Call her phone."

Heleni called Helena and explained their situation. Helena's response was not what she expected.

"He is back at my home. He told me specifically that he doesn't want Jessie and James to see him. He said that they would be out looking for him and to lead them astray."

"I wanted to unite them, not to the opposite," Heleni said in a whisper, hoping that Jessie and James couldn't hear from several yards away.

"It's a delicate situation. Ditch the duo and then come to my house. Make up a fib. We'll unite them eventually but now is not the time. He isn't ready."

"So much drama. Okay," said Heleni. "Bye."

Heleni turned to Jessie and James, who were having trouble keeping their patience.

"My cousin said Meowth moved on to a different town," she announced. "Neither of us know where…but she said that he is unharmed and in good health. He just needs a break."

"I am sooo relieved," James sighed. "I've been pulling my hair out over this!"

It was only them that Heleni took notice of his lavender hair. She giggled to herself, seeing it sweet how Meowth found that to be his new aesthetic.

"And everyone is sure they don't know where he is?" Jessie asked.

"If she knew she would have told me," said Heleni.

"Okay. I guess we…James? What do you think? We know he's okay, we know he needs a break…do we go one without him?" Jessie asked."

"I guesso," said James. "I can't think of what else to do."

 **XO**

+The next two or three chapters will be up tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far:)


	5. Gone

**XO**

Meowth had no plans to reunite with Jessie and James. He focused on how cool being a human could be. Though humans had more rules, many of them were not as burdensome as Meowth originally assumed. He already knew how to use a toilet, how to brush his fangs-turned-molars, how to put on clothes, how to read simple English and Japanese, how to walk on two legs, how to place phone calls and mail letters, and how to operate simple machines like toasters and Blue-Ray players. His inclination towards human culture even before his magical transition has given him a terrific boost.

"I don't have no money, I don't have no house, nor a tent, and no one knows who I am…other than that, I am on top of the world!" He said as he jumped on the guest bed Helena had offered.

"You may live with me," said Helena. "I can provide you with bare necessities. I would ask you to clean up after yourself and to help with simple chores, perhaps do me some work-related favors, but I won't ask much."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Heleni told me your friends were concerned about you."

"Just James, probably, and he wouldn't have to be concerned if he didn't help drive me away in the first place!"

"Being a child suits you well."

"Is that an insult? It sounded like one to me."

"Forget I said it. Are you certain you don't want to see your family?"

"They aren't my family anymore."

"They still are. You are only saying that because you are upset."

"I am an independent feline. I can fend for myself."

"You are no longer a feline."

"I've got the same brain."

"Perhaps you can survive on your own, but can you thrive? I doubt anyone could thrive without loved ones."

Meowth had no comments that he felt like saying aloud. He climbed down from the bed and started eating the onigiri Helena had prepared. The old woman brushed his shoulder-length whitish-blond tresses with spots of black while he feasted.

"I don't feel respected around them. They treat me like a child," said Meowth.

"Do you act like a child around them?"

"No."

"Then I suppose they need to learn how to respect you."

"That's right. That's why I gotta teach them a lesson and prove that I don't need them."

"I feel you are misguided. It has never been my belief that respect needs to be earned. Respect is the default and it is only lost after many transgressions."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that I need to be seen as more than just a one-trick Pokémon."

 **XO**

Heleni joined Meowth and Helena soon after she convinced Jessie and James to leave town.

"Are you done with being a human?" she asked.

"I am just getting started, lady! I needed a change. What do humans usually do all day? I always got the notion that Jessie and James are not on the normal side. I don't think most humans chase around twerps the way we do—did."

"I am a gym leader. I battle young trainers, most of whom plan on competing at the Indigo Plateau. The state gives me money that I pass on every time they win, along with a badge that I designed."

"You spend all day with twerps."

"It's a small gym and I am old enough to retire. I don't find myself stampeded by trainers on a regular basis."

"What about you?" he asked Heleni.

"I run trainer trials on my farm in Sinnoh," she answered. "And I occasionally sub for Trial Captains and Gym Leaders."

"Hmmm. I guess I'll just…hmmm…"

"Come to my gym with me," said Helena.

"What's in it for me?" Meowth inquired.

"Free food, a warm place to rest, and you get to watch me defeat 'twerps' in battle," Helena replied.

"I'll take it," Meowth decided. "Bring me to that gym."

 **XO**

Jessie and James took their Meowth balloon to the skies, leaving the village of Aubergine in their wake. Their next plan was to ambush Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and May on their way back to Pallet Town. They sat on the floor of the basket and ate take-out ramen for dinner.

"It's not as good as Meowth's ramen," James sulked. "Do you truly believe we are all better off this way?"

"Wobba," Wobbufet sighed as he shook his head.

"Stop asking me that because I am too stressed to answer," said Jessie.

"I see them!" James said suddenly. "The redhead and chief twerp are alone."

"Let's crash their date," Jessie suggested.

They landed the balloon a few hundred feet in front of the twerps. Ash and Misty were too absorbed in conversation to notice the balloon gliding over them. Jessie and James jumped out at them with all their Pokémon already out of their balls.

"Don't you get tired of these games?" Misty asked as she released Starmie and Staryu.

"Of course, but we aren't resting until Pikachu is ours," said Jessie.

The trio recited their classic motto while Ash and Misty stood there unfazed and unimpressed. Both Jessie and James waited for Meowth's 'that's right' out of habit and felt a pain in their chests when it never came.

"Meowth already told us how he ditched you. He probably decided to do something productive with his life," said Misty.

"That is none of your business. Wobbufet, Dustox, Serviper, Gourgeist, attack!" Jessie ordered.

"You too Cactnea, Inkay, and Chime!" James exclaimed.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Use Surf and Scald," Misty told Starmie and Staryu.

As usual, it didn't take Jessie and James Pokémon long to fall. Though they are powerful—especially Wobbufet—their Pokémon do poorly with little practice and instruction. They also felt deep sadness over Meowth's abrupt departure.

"What, you aren't going to blast us off?" Jessie sneered as she returned her Pokémon.

"We want to help you reunite with Meowth," said Misty. "Right, Ash?"

"No way! Why should we help them?" Ash responded.

"Let's be the bigger people," said Misty.

Ash looked at Misty like she was crazy. Ash didn't understand her reasoning at all, though at the end of the day, a Pokémon's a Pokémon, even if that Pokémon lies, cheats, and steals every day of his life. And Ash has been trying to agree with Misty more…he admits that she is right most of the time.

"We don't need your help," said Jessie.

"But…but if you see him, here are our phone numbers," James said as he scribbled the information down on an old receipt. "Call us if you learn where he is, what he's doing, or anything else relating to him."

"Sure," said Misty, surprised that James would be willing to give out that personal info. "Count on us."

Jessie hated the decision but felt that James was not in the wrong—this might help them heal.

"See ya," Jessie said as she turned her back to the twerps.

"Yeah, hopefully not soon," Ash mumbled.

Jessie and James surrendered to their balloon. There is simply no point in catching Pikachu without Meowth by their side.

 **XO**

Notes:

+My headcanon for what time this takes places isn't specific but it is sometime after Ash goes to Kalos. The reason Jessie and James have the Pokemon teams that they do is because I feel as though it makes sense for them to reunite with all the Pokemon they left with the boss.

+I drew a picture of the human Meowth. He is this story's icon in case you are curious.

+Thanks everyone for reading. I appreciate every review. Talarc, however, I am disappointed that you copy/pasted that review the way I have seen other users (namely Farla and St. Elmo's Fire) do. In my book, it counts as spam. I do not agree with all your advice, however I do understand that I need to work on tenses and I like when users point out flaws as long as they are actual flaws and not misguided advice such as how I should go about capitalizing names, which I do based on what is canon in both the anime and games. As always, I will go back and edit this someday but as long as there are no major issues, I am going to leave it for now.


	6. Confronted

**XO**

Meowth stayed with Helena for an entire week and she showed him how to be a human. She bought him a book on etiquette and they read it together. She taught him how to use his new digits to write and make art. He indulged in warm meals, hot showers, and cozy beds. He slept more than he ever had in his entire life, and enjoyed watching Helena defeat countless goody-goody trainers in battle.

One day Meowth was alone in Helena's guest room when the old lady came knocking.

"Sup?" Meowth asked after he opened the door.

"We need to talk," Helena replied.

Meowth gulped nervously as she walked passed him. he joined her in the center of the room even though he did not wish to converse.

"Our mayor mailed me a notice. I am not allowed to have minors live with me without going through the state," she began.

"But you said that I'd be able to live with you!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I know, and you can…but we need to be less suspicious about it. I want you to go out more. I am going to register you to the local homeless shelter, so that will be your official residence. You will still be able to come here for food and shelter, but I cannot adopt you, no you can't act as though you live here."

"K, whatever," said Meowth. "How does this work?"

"We can go down to the shelter whenever you are ready. We will take it from there."

"Let's get it over with."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Meowth looked at himself in the mirror again. He can't deny that he is indeed a child. He doesn't know everything there is to know about humans, but he does know that children cannot live with strangers legally, and that children need adults to watch them. With zero resources other than his brain, Meowth had no choice but to regard Helena's words.

The lady at the homeless shelter smiled widely at him as if she were more than happy to see him arrive.

"You are the boy Mayor Juun told us about!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh yeah," he responded.

"May I have your name?" she asked.

"Name….um…my name is…uhhh..."

"Maneki," Helena answered. "Excuse the boy; he's shy."

"Awe, Maneki, like 'Maneki Neko', the kitty good luck charm," said the lady. "I'm Mina. Where are you from?"

"Hollywood," Meowth answered.

"Wow, so you're from far away. What brings you to this small village?"

"Ummm….uhhh…"

"He was traveling with older cousins," said Helena. "When they tragically passed away. He has been living with me…but then the Mayor decided to butt in."

"I see," Mina replied threw partially gritted teeth. "We need to keep track of lost children. Maneki, you will need to come with me. We have to give you a little interview."

She spoke in baby-tone. Meowth growled at this.

"I ain't a twerp! I can take care of myself! Don't talk to me like that or you'll be sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I am sorry," Mina coughed, deepening her tone. "But we still need to talk."

Meowth was required to go in alone with Mina and some other stranger Mina had called 'Social Worker Markson'. Meowth's anger grew. He saw this as a waste of time and an embarrassment.

"Tell us about yourself," Markson instructed.

"What do you need to know?" Meowth asked.

"Start with your last name," Mina requested.

"It's…ummmm…Morgan. Yeah, that's right."

"Morgan? As in James Kojiro Morgan? The missing millionaire?" Markson replied.

"Ummm no…you're probably thinking of someone else. I'm Maneki, not James," said Meowth.

"He wouldn't fit the profile anyway; that Morgan is an adult by now," said Mina. "Are you related? Perhaps a cousin?"

"I dunno," said Meowth. "You see…. ummm….so when my cousins died…it was real tragic and all…so I blocked it all from my memory…like, you know…I don't remember anything really, just that Helena's my friend."

"I understand," said Mina. "You poor thing! We definitely need to take you to a professional."

"Ah, okay," Meowth hesitantly agreed.

 _'_ _Great, now I hafta run away again.'_

 **XO**

"I feel like a prisoner in there…they took my blood! They took hair samples! They even took my pee!" Meowth ranted to Helena and Heleni. "And they took me to some uptight fancy-smancy doctor guy who kept asking me about my feelings! I need to get out of here."

"You can always return to Jessie and James," Helena pointed out. "We know they are en route to Pallet, and you know their phone numbers."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"But nothing will change," said Meowth. "They will go back to treating me like a useless one-trick Pokémon."

"You can go as a human," Heleni suggested.

"I can?" Meowth replied.

"I don't see why not. Perhaps if they see you as a human, they will treat you with more respect," said Heleni.

"It sounds like a promising idea. You can always go back to being a Meowth if that doesn't work out," said Helena.

"It's better then getting poked at in some lab and sharing a room with a bunch of whiny kids," Meowth reasoned. "But I want Jessie and James to come to me. If I show up asking to re-join the team, I'll come off as weak, and that is not how to start a new leaf."

"We can help you with that," said Helena. "Give us their phone numbers."

 **XO**

James nearly fell from the balloon when he heard Heleni's voice in his cell, telling him that Meowth returned to Aubergine. Jessie pouted, however.

"The little shit wants to beg him to return, make us look as though we were in the wrong," she lamented.

"But Jess, we were in the wrong. We should have been more sensitive," said James. "I want him back. I don't care if I have to beg…are you really too proud? What happened to having no shame? Don't we live shameless lives?"

"This is different."

"Meowth might not return to us if we don't _both_ apologize."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go back to Au-ber-geen."

It took them almost the entire day to get back to that small village. Meowth had told Helena and Heleni that he wanted to approach them alone.

"He's not even here. He told us to come to the front lawn of the Aubergine Gym where he is waiting," Jessie argued. "All I see is low-level wild Pokémon and some stupid kid."

"And that's kids walking towards us," James whispered.

The child with blond-whitish hair and sapphire eyes cleared his throat. Jessie and James raised their eyebrows, ready to belittle the boy.

"Are you ready to apologize to me now?" Meowth asked the duo.

"We don't even know who you are. Get lost," Jessie ordered.

"We are looking for someone else," James added. "Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost! I'm Meowth! I mean Maneki!" Meowth exclaimed.

Jessie and James burst into giggles.

"What a cute prank. Meowth hired a stray kid to put on a little act, hoping to trick us," Jessie snorted. "Ha! How much did he pay you? He sure as hell better not have used any of our team funds."

"I am Meowth! But I go by Maneki now. I was turned into a human by this magical lady named Heleni," Meowth responded. "And I am not coming back until you apologize and promise to stop treating me like a one-trick Pokémon."

"I believe in magic, but this is too unbelievable to believe," said James. "Please, Maneki, show us to where Meowth is hiding."

"I can't do that cuz I'm Meowth! I am just not a Meowth anymore. Are you two blind?! Look at me!"

"You look like a twerp," said Jessie.

"I ain't a twerp! I'm a human! I am my old self," Meowth insisted.

"Let's ask him something only the real Meowth would know," James suggested.

"Good idea," Jessie agreed. "What was my first Pokémon?"

"Arbok," Meowth answered.

"ARRRRR! Nope. It was Ekans. Nice try," she responded.

"That's the same thing!" Meowth argued.

"He was very close, and that must mean something," said James. "Um, Maneki, who was my first Pokémon?"

"Koffing," said Meowth.

"Ptff! This town is famous for their psychics. This kid could be one of them," said Jessie.

"You don't believe in magic," James reminded her.

"Psychic-ology is not magic, it's science," Jessie responded.

"Well, magic is real, and I ain't no psychic," said Meowth. "Gimme more questions that only the real Meowth would know."

"What is Jessie's full name?" James started.

"Jessica Mus—something…" said Meowth.

"See, Jess?! The real Meowth could never remember your full name," said James. "That proves it."

"No, it doesn't prove anything," Jessie argued. "Hardly anyone can remember or pronounce my full name."

"Meowth—Maneki—what is my full name?"

"James Kojiro Morgan," he answered.

"Ha! See?!" James said as he tugged Jessie's arm.

"He probably spotted one of our 'wanted' signs around," she retorted.

"Who is our boss?" James asked.

"Giovanni," said Meowth.

"Everyone who has heard of Team Rocket has heard of Giovanni," said Jessie. "We need a better question…. like…what is James' worst fear?"

"Jessiebelle," Meowth answered confidently.

"There is no way anyone else could know that!" James exclaimed before crushing Meowth in a brotherly hug. "We missed you! We promise that we will never disrespect you again!"

"Cool it, James, this still doesn't prove anything," Jessie said as she glared at Meowth.

"It proves everything! What don't you think so?" James asked.

"Because…because. Look, kid, we came here for Meowth. We didn't come to play twenty-questions with some random child," Jessie told Meowth.

"But I'm Meowth! All I did was change my species and name! Other than that, I am the same!"

"I believe him through and through," James said firmly. "I support Maneki and you should too!"

Jessie heaved a sigh. James is thrilled to bits over this. Deep down she knows that this kid is their Meowth, but she is too stubborn to go there. She is also having trouble convincing the decision-making side of her brain to accept this child's words as truth.

"Even if you don't believe this is Meowth…we can't leave a little kid alone out here! We should at least let him stay with us. We are villains but we have hearts," said James.

Jessie reluctantly agreed to let 'Meowth' follow them back. She carefully studied the boy's mannerisms, searching for signs that this person either is or is not their beloved Meowth.

 **XO**


	7. TRio United

**XO**

Maneki fit in well with James and the other Pokémon. Jessie still held her breath around him, not wanting to affirm any suspicions until Maneki could demonstrate how he went from being Meowth to human.

"Why did you change your name to Maneki?" James asked over dinner.

"Because a human with a name like 'Meowth' is weird," he replied.

"Does this mean you are going to stay a human forever?"

"Possibly. I like some things about it, but sometimes I wish I was a Meowth," said Maneki. "It's inconvenient to have to use a knife or scissors every time you wanna cut something, and I kinda miss sharpening my claws."

"Why are you so young looking?"

"I dunno. Maybe this is what happens when you convert Pokémon years to human years."

"Interesting…how old are you, like, how many years have you been alive?"

"I can't tell you that cuz I have no idea."

"That's sad."

"I don't care about it."

"Oh yeah, you hate birthdays…now that you are human, though, you ought to have a birthday, even if you don't want to celebrate it. We can make one up. When did you become a human?"

"Nine days ago."

"Ohhh, so you've been like this for a while already…Jess, what date was it nine days ago?'

Jessie lazily looked at her phone. "February twenty-fifth," she answered.

"Then the twenty-fifth of February can be your new birthday! Is that okay, Maneki?"

"Sure," the former Pokémon replied.

James continued to ask questions. In her head, Jessie wanted to believe. First, it would relieve much of her worrying—if Maneki was Meowth, it meant they no longer had to search for the third leg of their trio. Second, if James later learned this was Meowth's prank his heart would be shattered. Third, having Meowth as a human would be interesting. As a Pokémon, Meowth couldn't do much. Maybe as a human, he could do more. She was unsure about that. If anything, it was a change, and their team needed change.

Despite all of this, Jessie remained too proud to confess doubt in herself.

"It's almost nightfall…the only covers we have for you is your teeny Meowth sleeping bag," said James. "You can have mine."

James surrendered his sleeping bag. Jessie was appalled.

"He's a stranger! It's bad enough he has to sleep at our camp, now you are giving him your bag? What is the matter with you?" Jessie fumed.

"I don't want him to be cold," said James. "Tonight it will be a high of forty."

"I don't need it," Maneki replied. "I'll…I'll go sleep in the balloon."

James shot a disappointed glance at Jessie. It hit her like a stone to the heart.

"Wait," Jessie called after Maneki. "Take James's bag; James can share with me."

Maneki gave her a toothy and knowing grin as if he anticipated that outcome all along.

"Sweet," Maneki said as he took the bag from James's open arms. "I'll get us some fish to fry in the morning. 'Night."

No one pointed out that Meowth fishing skills likely disappeared along with his long claws. Instead, they exchanged their nightly farewells and then retired for the night. Everyone but Jessie fell asleep. She spent the night awake, watching Maneki, trying to figure an excuse to trust him.

 **XO**

Maneki struggled to fish. He managed one trout after an hour of attempts. It was a pathetic meal and it was all they had because the team had already exhausted Gio's rations for the week, even with Meowth's detour.

"We'll eat when we get to Pallet. After his little vacation, the twerp is meeting up with his traveling companions for a banquet. We'll crash it, take some food, and take Pikachu too," said Jessie.

"How do you know all of this?" Meowth asked.

"Believe it or not, we can spy without Meowth as our eyes and ears," Jessie retorted.

"If all these twerps are gonna be around, I want to capture more than just Pikachu," said Maneki.

"Tons of twerps and their Pokémon will be present," said James. "Think about how happy the boss will be if we capture Gary's Arcanine, Misty's Goldduck, Brock's Steelix, Drew's Roserade, May's Venasuar, Tracey's Azumarill, Serena's Sylveon, Lillie's Ninetales, Mallow's—"

"How the hell do you know all their names?" Jessie interrupted.

"Don't you?" he replied.

"No," Jessie and Maneki said in unison.

"I can make my premier," Maneki happily announced.

"Premier…I have an idea," said Jessie. "This kid can help us."

"Ooh, you can trick the kids, work from the inside…" James said in realization.

"You look like a twerp so it will be no problem," Jessie reasoned.

"Maybe. How old is that twerp now?" Meowth questioned.

"Ummm…. hmm. Let's count," James suggested. "He was seven when he started his journey, correct?"

"Nah, he needed to be at least ten," said Maneki. "He was just an extra twerpy-twerp back then so he looked younger."

"Okay, so he was ten, then we went through Kanto, the Orange Archipelago, and Johto in about one year," said James. "Then it took about another year to go through Alola and Hoenn…"

"Less than a year for Sinnoh…but we went back to Kanto for a while, didn't we?" Jessie inquired. "He did the Battle Front-something."

"Yeah," said Maneki. "That's about three or four years, then in Unova…what would you say, Jim?"

"I say we spent just under a year in Unova. Then we spent just under a year in Kalos," said James. "That era ended and he began giving the Queeny-twerp, nerd, and Bonnie this tour through Kanto last month…The twerp's a teen! He must be at least fifteen!"

"I didn't even notice him growing up. He looks the same…just a few inches taller, I guess," Maneki said as he tried to envision the group he had just run into recently.

"But the youngest twerps are still young. Maneki will fit in with them," said James.

Maneki sighed. This wasn't much different from his role before the transformation. He agreed to do it though because it was in a lifetime opportunity. The twerps may never gather for a twerp convention ever again, and Maneki doubted he'd spend his entire life as a human.

The group took flight and landed in Pallet just before lunch. From their discreet hut on the edge of the Viridian Forest, the trio spotted a large party tent and many people standing outside the Oak Laboratory. Steelix and Arcanine were most certainly present.

"I don't see any of the twerps' legendary friends, but at least some of the big guys are there," said Maneki. "I wonder which twerps decided to show up…"

"Can't you see their faces?" Jessie asked as she put down her binoculars.

"Nah. When I transformed, I lost my cat-vision," Maneki sadly explained. "I see like the average human now."

"Ptff. Is that for real?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I swear," said Maneki.

"Whatever, we can do this without Meowth," Jessie said as she began slipping on her disguise. "Here is the plan. Maneki and his Chimecho will pretend to be lost. Those soft-hearted fools will all want to help him find his family. Maneki will give them a bunch of phone number and addresses that he thinks could belong to his parents, and while they are busy with that, James and I will set up our net. We will coax the Pokémon onto the net, which we will hide with dirt and branches, and then when I give the signal, Wobbufet with fly the balloon towards us. James and I will have attached the net to the balloon and climb in. then we will lift the net and the Pokémon, and lastly, we will fly off towards freedom and victory…and don't forget to grab some food while you are at it."

"How will I get to you before the twerps and the cops do?" Maneki inquired.

"You'll just have to run really fast—we'll meet up in that park we like in Cerulean," Jessie answered.

"Sounds fool-proof to me," said James.

"Yeah," Maneki agreed. "Let's begin."

 **XO**


	8. Running

**XO**

Ash was moving through the party tent eager to shake hands with everyone. Some people, namely May, Max, Drew, Dawn, and his Sinnoh revials he had not seen in over a year. Others, like Misty and Brock, he owed many thanks for helping to put this banquet together.

"Ash! Ash!" Misty and Serena called.

Ash followed their voices through the crowd. There was a sizeable group of people gathered in a large circle. He joined them.

"This little kid is lost and he can't remember his parents' phone numbers," Serena explained. "His name is Maneki."

"How old are you?" Misty asked Maneki.

"Ummm…eight," he answered, picking a random number off the top of his head.

"And you don't know your parents' cell phone numbers?" Ash replied.

"No," said Maneki.

"Don't be rude," Misty told Ash. "It's okay. We'll find them. Pallet Town doesn't have a high population."

"Less than a thousand people live in this country town," Delia said as she crouched down next to Maneki. "And I know every single one of them. What are your parents' names?"

"Ummmm uhh…I don't remember," Maneki answered.

He kicked himself for not planning this out better.

"You poor thing!" Delia exclaimed. "Ash, you and your friends enjoy the party. I bet I will find this boy's parents within an hour."

Everyone waved goodbye and wished him and Delia luck. Maneki felt he had no choice but to follow Mrs. Ketchum to Ash's home around the corner.

"Do you think you have amnesia?" she asked Maneki.

"Oh…probably," Meowth said as he tried to remember what 'amnesia' was.

"Is Chimecho your only Pokémon?" she continued.

"Yeah. I don't got no other."

"I will call the Mayor and the police first to see if anyone reported you missing."

"K."

Maneki felt miserable that the trio's fool-proof plan was already faltering. He knew Jessie and James were counting on him. He knows they are going to be angry when these twerpy trainers stand by their Pokémon instead of abandoning them in order to 'help him find his parents'.

Delia returned from the call with surprising news that she was sad to deliver.

"You were reported missing. You are all the way from Aubergine Village's Homeless Shelter. Your caseworker has been looking for you everywhere!"

 _'_ _What the hell is going on?'_ Meowth wondered. ' _What the hell is a caseworker?'_

"That don't sound like me…it must be another Maneki," he told Delia.

"You fit the description. Blue eyes, blondish-whitish hair with a tuff of black on each side, porcelain skin, four feet tall, average build, pearly-white teeth, long nails, and slight Brooklyn accent," Delia responded.

"Uhhh…"

"And if you think you and Chimecho might have amnesia, it would explain your confusion."

"Uhhh maybe…never mind! I ain't lost!"

Maneki ran out the front door. There was no way to get to the trio's spot in the Viridian Forest without passing the Oak Lab/ party sight, so Maneki had no choice but to dash passed them. Ash and friends saw Maneki running, then heard Delia calling after him, and soon almost all the party-goers and their Pokémon went sprinting after him.

 _'_ _I screwed this whole thing up! I really am just a one-trick Pokémon! I shoulda never believed in magic!'_ Maneki thought frantically.

He ignored the cries of 'stop' and its variations and kept going. Jessie and James had these looks of both horror and disappointment when the noticed their trio member running towards them with a stampede of twerps and powerful Pokémon.

"This is the opposite of what we wanted!" Jessie hissed as Meowth and Chimecho scrambled into the balloon.

The stampeded stopped and watch in anger, confusion, and worry as the Meowth balloon took to the skies.

"I don't get it," said Ash. "Who was that kid, and why did he run to Jessie and James?"

"I told you they had a kid!" said Brock.

"That couldn't have been their kid…something is super suspicious about this," said Misty.

"They must have kidnapped him!" Bonnie cried.

"They wouldn't do such a thing. They aren't _that_ evil," said May.

"Nor smart enough to get away with such a crime," Max added.

"I am so confused," Delia sighed as she turned to Professor Oak. "What should we do? We need to help that little boy!"

"I got my Pokémon on it," Ash said as he turned to his various flying-types, all ready to pursue the balloon.

"Stop! If they attack the balloon, Maneki can fall out and get hurt," said Dawn. "I'll have Togekiss go. Togekiss can put them to sleep."

"And then one of your flying-types can use their talons to gently remove Maneki from the basket," Iris suggested.

"Unless you have a better way, Clemont," said Serena.

"Not this time," Clemont said as he shook his head. "All my machines and tools are in Kalos."

"This plan sounds awesome. Unfeasant and Braviary, follow the girls' plan," Ash told his birds.

"You can do it," Dawn told Togekiss before the three Pokémon took to the skies.

Back in the Meowth balloon, Maneki was being scolded by Jessie and James.

"All we did was give you one task! Perhaps you really are Meowth…Meowth always ruins our plans," said Jessie.

"I never ruin our plans! It's always you or James! You just always blame me even though I'm the smartest member of this team!" Maneki argued.

"Wobba!" Wobbufet cried, begging them to stop arguing.

"Why didn't you follow the plan? What went wrong?" James asked.

"It's kinda a long explanation…apparently people keep track of humans, especially twerpy humans. They had some kinda record on me and so they knew that I don't have parents," said Maneki.

"Does this make us kidnappers?" James asked his teammates.

"No, because…because…. just…I don't know. Let's just get out of here," said Jessie.

"That's gonna be kinda hard to do," Maneki said as he pointed back towards the sight of the failed plan.

"Those must belong to twerps!" James exclaimed as Togekiss, Braviary, and Unfeasant flew closer.

"Wobbufet, Mirror Move until you can't Mirror Move anymore!" Jessie instructed.

"Chime, try to sing them to sleep," said James. "Weezing, use your Haze!"

"Serviper, try Pin Needle," said Jessie.

"You too, Cacnea," said James.

All of the trio's Pokémon began attacking Ash and Dawn's birds, but they weren't going down without a fight. Maneki ducked and covered.

 _'_ _I can't act like a real human or act like a real Pokémon. I'm a loser human and a loser Pokémon! Maybe a should just become an animal…'_

The basket started to overflow and crack. Before anyone could take precautions, the bottom of the basket collapsed. Jessie and James fell hard to the ground, but Maneki was saved by Togekiss. Togekiss put Maneki to sleep and then carried him over to the Oak Lab.

 **XO**

He woke in a large bed with picturesque depictions of Kantonian Pokémon spread about the walls, sheets, pillowcases, comforter, and carpet. There was a pile of neatly-folded wash towels sitting on the dresser and several sets of shirts and pants hanging in the partially-opened closet. The lights were out but a warm glow peeked through the border of the shaded windows. Maneki curiously explored the room in pursuit of clues indicating where he could possibly have been taken.

Maneki noticed an old landline on the nightstand. He picked it up and called Jessie's cell. When she didn't reply, he tried James. He didn't pick up either. He looked out the window, but all he saw were generic fields and some trees in the distance. He decided that he had no choice but to leave the room and head into the unknown.

"It's you," Misty called from behind. "I should get Delia…where are you going?"

"I'm trying to figure out where the hell I am," Maneki answered.

"We're in the Pallet House, Delia Ketchum's motel/restaurant. We…I'll get Delia. Go back to your room."

"I ain't staying."

"Please!" Misty called after him as he ran down the hall.

"No!"

Maneki charged down the stairs and collided with Serena and May. The cupcakes they had made got all over his shirt and face. The girls apologized and tried to wipe him off, but he pushed them aside and resumed his fleeing. That was pointless because several Officer Jennys were standing by, and two of them grabbed him before he could sprint down the country road.

"Lemmy go! Lemmy go!" Maneki demanded.

"Shhh. It's okay, honey, we got you," one Jenny said in a baby-tone.

Maneki tried to Fury Swipe them, only to recall that his razor claws had been replaced by dulled fingernails. He hit, bit, and kicked but they still managed to drag him inside.

"Where are Jessie and James?" Maneki asked in a huffy tone.

"Probably still asleep," Delia said as she joined Misty, Serena, May, various Officer Jenny's, and Maneki the lobby of the Pallet House.

"But we are taking them in for interrogations," said Jenny.

"Good luck with that. They always escape last-minute," said Maneki.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I already told you that my name is Maneki."

"He is a runaway from a shelter in Aubergine," said Delia.

"You have to tell us everything about you, including why you were with Jessie and James," said Jenny.

"I refuse," Maneki said firmly. "I ain't talking to no except my teammates."

"Teammates?"

"Yeah, that's what I…oh, I mean, Jessie and James."

"This is very fishy. We ought to wake up Jessie and James," said Misty. "I want to hear their side of this."

Officers, twerps, Delia, and Maneki went to get Jessie and James, but the pair was gone from the room with no trace that they were ever there. Maneki did what came naturally and ran. This time no one caught him.

 **XO**


	9. Resolve (kinda)

**This is the Final Chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I hope you find the ending satisfactory:)**

 **XO**

"Another plan crashed to the ground," Jessie mumbled as she crossed her arms and sat in the basket of the balloon.

"Well…it could have been worse," Maneki said as he climbed in after her.

"How?"

"We didn't blast off," James piped.

"We might as well have. It's been twenty-four hours and we just got the bottom to our balloon mended. I am sore as hell and frustrated," Jessie ranted.

"I'm sorry…do you want me to take the blame for this one?" James asked.

Jessie's expression softened. Only James…

"I think we'd be a better team if we didn't blame or call names," Maneki said as he glared at Jessie.

"I never call you names, other than 'furball', which I can't use anymore. I can start calling you twerp…."

"No! That is too cruel," said James. "I like the idea of not calling each other names."

"Yeah, it hurts," said Maneki. "Especially when…."

"When what?" James prompted.

"When you called me a one-trick Pokémon. Is talking really the only thing I am good at? What am I now that I'm a human? A one-trick human? So far, the only thing I can seem to do is fail. I would go back to being a Meowth, but I doubt it will help anything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jessie replied.

"Wobba wobba wob."

"I can't understand you anymore, remember?" Maneki told Wobbufet. "I even lost my translating skills!"

"Let's go back to Helena and Heleni," James suggested. "If she got you into this, she can probably get you out."

 _"_ _Except I got myself into this,'_ Maneki thought to himself.

"After all, you can't stay a human," Jessie said matter-of-factly. "You are undocumented. Everyone thinks we kidnapped you."

"We'll have to prove to them that I transformed," said Maneki.

"And that is why we need to see Helena and Heleni," said James.

"Wobbufet!"

 **XO**

Delia, Ash, and all Ash's friends couldn't let what happened go, nor simply let the Jennys take over. Several of them had to return to their home regions and/or work, but several made themselves available: Tracey, Gary, Misty, and Brock. They traveled to Aubergine with Ash, Delia, and their MVPs. Their first stop was the homeless shelter.

"Maneki Morgan is an odd little boy," the case manager told Delia and the teens. "He came out of nowhere. We think that something traumatic happened to make him forget the details of his life. The only person who knows him is Helena, this town's Gym Leader."

"We know her," said Brock. "But we didn't know about Maneki until he crashed our party in Pallet."

"Is Maneki possibly Helena's grandson?" Misty asked.

"Helena has no legal ties to the child. She explained how Maneki's cousins were killed, according to Maneki, but we don't know who those cousins are, when they were killed, or if they even were killed. The child can't remember anything about his life…it's as if he were just born."

"Weird," said Misty.

"But he's just a little kid…you'll find him, right?" Ash asked. "The police always find missing children…"

"Jessie and James wouldn't hurt him," said Delia. "I've heard enough stories from Ash to know…and I have met them."

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Tracey randomly announced.

Everyone turned to face the now-nineteen-year-old. He pulled a notebook from his backpack and started turning the pages, looking for something.

"No offense, but we don't want to look at your pictures," Gary told Tracey.

"I have a point…hold on…here!" said Tracey.

"You sketched a Meowth," said Ash. "Tracey…"

"This is not just any Meowth, it's Team Rocket's Meowth," Tracey replied. "Can't you tell by the gleam in his eyes? The way he stares…take a close look at this sketch. Who does it remind you of?"

"Team Rocket," said Ash.

"I'm not catching your point," Brock said as he continued to stare at the sketch.

"I know…I think I do…" said Misty. "It sounds a little out-there…. but…"

"Say it," Tracey told her.

"He looks like Maneki."

"Yes! That is exactly what I was thinking," said Tracey. "Their eyes are so similar; their accents are the same—minus the lisp—and think about it…we haven't seen Meowth with them since they've been with Maneki."

"The colors are the same. His hair is like Meowth's fur…But that's impossible," said Gary. "The science doesn't exist. I would know about it if it did."

"The last time I saw Meowth he told me, Ash, Brock, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie that he was quitting," said Misty. "He said that they insulted him and that he is done…he was near the Aubergine Gym…this whole thing is…"

"Spooky," Brock filled in.

"Yeah," she agreed. "One time, Ash turned into a Pikachu—just for a few seconds—it was magical…I wonder if Maneki really could be Meowth. Perhaps he got his hand on some magic. Helena is half-psychic. Perhaps she is also part-magic."

"Maneki sure ran like Meowth," said Brock.

"He was rude like Meowth," said Delia.

"He even smelled like Meowth," said Misty.

"And I am telling you that the resemblance is too close for this to be a coincidence," said Tracey.

"I totally think you all are right," said Ash.

"Anyhow, our goal is to find the boy. Let's not worry about anything else but that for now," the caseworker said uneasily.

"You look for him, we'll go talk to Helena," said Ash. "I have a feeling she could give us the answers we need."

 **XO**

The trio hastened through the door of the Aubergine Gym the moment Helena had cracked it open.

"It's good to see you," Helena told Maneki before turning to Jessie and James. "Why are you here?"

"I can't escape!" said Maneki. "I need to go back to being a Meowth!"

"Escape from whom?" she asked.

"Everyone: the cops, the twerps, the Mrs. Ketchum, the weird orphanage woman…" he listed.

"People have been trying to 'help him' escape from us," said James. "Because they don't know he's our Meowth."

"Oh, so now I'm 'your Meowth'," Maneki said in a partial grumble.

"Heleni is in Sinnoh and only she can transform you," said Helena. "Have you made good with your teammates?"

There was silence among the trio. Helena clicked her tongue.

"The reason Meowth decided to become a human is because you insulted him, made him feel as though he isn't good enough. We wanted to improve himself. It's awful for teammates to treat one another that way," Helena lectured.

"And we are more than teammates; we're family," said Maneki. "You're all I got, and I am all you got."

"I am so sorry," James said as he hugged Maneki. "I know you're Meowth inside…but still…I wish I could hug you in your Meowth form too."

"Perhaps you'll respect him more now that's he been on this little adventure," Helena mused as she looked to Jessie.

"I'm sorry too," Jessie said as she joined Maneki and James' hug. "What are you going to do? If you stay a human…you…you're a kid. James and I can't walk around with some random kid. We are all for breaking the law, but I feel like they will actually put effort into trying to capture us if they think we stole someone's eight-year-old. "

"And/or they will call us pedophiles," James added with a shiver.

"James and Jessie aren't qualified to adopt you. You'll have to go live with strangers, or me," said Helena.

"Humans sure are complicated. Being a human was a fun experience and all, but I am ready to go back to the way things were before. I say we take the train straight to Sinnoh," said Maneki.

"This is my cousin's phone number," Helena said as she handed each trio member a card. "Explain your situation to her and I am sure that you will be back to Meowth in no time."

"Excellent," James said as he dialed Heleni's number. "…Miss Heleni? I am James of Team Rocket, I am here with Maneki. He wants to go back to being a Meowth. We need you to re-transform him."

Everyone held their breath while James talked to Heleni. All they heard was indistinguishable chatter on the other end and James's 'hms' and 'okays' on their end. James looked torn when he finally hung up the cell.

"She says she'll _try_ ," James said hesitantly. "She isn't sure if she can do it…"

"What?!" Maneki explained. "I already made up my mind!"

"You haven't changed much; I am sure you will have no trouble back to your old self," said Helena.

She explained to Jessie and James how Heleni can only transform things or people of equal or lesser value.

"I suppose this will be the test to see whether or not you are more valuable as a human than you are as a Meowth," said Jessie.

"Let's go! I wanna—"

"Hey!"

Helena, Maneki, Jessie, James, and Wobbufet turned around to see Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Brock, and Delia heading towards them.

"We know who you are," said Misty. "You're Meowth."

"What makes you think that?" Maneki asked through suspiciously gritted teeth.

Tracey held up his sketch and pointed out the similarities. Maneki couldn't deny it. Helena explained their situation.

"So magic…is it really magic?" said Misty, mostly to herself.

"Nowadays the lines between science and magic are blurred. Transform is a Ditto ability…it's not impossible," said Gary.

"It don't matter if this is a magic trick or not, all that matters is I gotta go back to being Meowth. I can't handle a bunch of dumb humans chasing me around just cuz I got no records on myself," said Maneki.

"See ya," Jessie said as she started to lead her gang out of the gym. "The only reason we are letting you get away this time is because for now on, Maneki is our priority, not your useless Pikachu."

"Pi!" Pikachu laughed, completely disagreeing.

"Nice meeting you all," Maneki said sarcastically. "See ya on the other side."

 **XO**

Two seasons sped by and it was now the era of below freezing temperatures. The gang of Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Clemont, Bonnie, and Gary had decided to head to the unpopular region known as Orre in order to explore fossils and complete trials of a new breed. The TRio nestled in an old and abandoned Team Rocket hideout sipping hot chocolate and watching the news.

"And the hunt for the child known as 'Maneki Morgan' is still on," the newscaster announced in despair. "If anyone has seen this child, please call the number below."

Meowth turned off the crappy television. Jessie and James didn't mine; everyone was sick of hearing this story.

"I wonder if you'll ever go back," James pondered aloud. "There are advantages to being a human."

"Not many. I'm ain't meddlin' in magic again anytime soon," Meowth responded.

"It wasn't magic," Jessie argued. "Because magic isn't real."

James and Meowth gaped. Even Wobbufet disapproved.

"Jess, how can you say that? I thought we all agreed that magic is real," James pouted.

"I turned inta a twerp for cryin' out loud!" Meowth shouted.

"Lower your voice. The walls of this shithole are paper thin and I don't want the twerps discovering this hideout," Jessie scolded. "It wasn't magic, it was science. Sure, we proved that you are more than a one-trick Meowth, but…still. It's like the researcher twerp said: the lines between science and magic are blurred. In other words: I'm right and you are wrong."

"Yous are so stubborn!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Let's agreed that we are all stubborn," said James. "Let's turn over a new leaf. It's the first day of the New Year: the perfect time to turn over a new leaf. Let's go back to agreeing to disagree, and no more name-calling. We are a family. Sure, families argue…but let's be the exception. We are already different in many ways."

Jessie and Meowth's hearts softened at his words. Sometimes it seems like they are all 'one-trickers' as Meowth had come to call it.

"That's the Team Rocket touch," James added.

"Honey, don't blow it by adding more cheese," Jessie sighed.

"I thought we said no name-callin'," said Meowth.

"It's _endearing_ ," Jessie protested.

"No, it ain't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"And it all comes back around," James heaved.

 **XO**

Notes: 

\+ I appreciate all the reviews! This sounds lame, but feedback is one of life's greatest gifts. I know it's cheesy but that's how I feel:)

\+ I have a queue of fics I want to publish over the next two months. One of this fics will be long and an ongoing story. I have not come up with a title for it yet, but it is well underway. It stars the children of canon characters such as Ash, Misty, Serena, Clemont, Drew, May, Dawn, Gary, Jessie, James, and there are plenty of canon characters involved as well. More information about this fic will be posted on my profile during the next few weeks. In the meantime, I will publish shorter stories here and there, some with mostly OCs, some with mostly canon characters, some with a balance. Some of these shorter stories are already drafted. If you have suggestions/requests for characters, headcanons, regions, Pokemon, fankids, ships or anything else, PM me and I will do my best to fit them into the plot of one of my fics.

\+ Thanks again:)


End file.
